


Kotae nado nai no ga sou kotae da ne

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Confrontations, Emotional Hurt, M/M, Smoking
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21583999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Fue tentado de hacer un sonido desdeñoso, de hacerle notar que se estaba deteniendo en la misma página desde hace quince minutos ya, pero al final no lo hizo.No quería llamar la atención, quería que fuera el mayor a prestársela de su propia voluntad.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Kotae nado nai no ga sou kotae da ne

**Kotae nado nai no ga sou kotae da ne**

**(No tienes respuestas por mis preguntas, ¿verdad?)**

Chinen dio una calada al cigarrillo, pensativo.

Fue una calada larga, y en algún punto casi le pareció de oír el ruido del tabaco que quemaba, con cuanto silencio había en el cuarto.

Miró a Yuya, sentado al otro lado de la cama, un libro en mano.

Fue tentado de hacer un sonido desdeñoso, de hacerle notar que se estaba deteniendo en la misma página desde hace quince minutos ya, pero al final no lo hizo.

No quería llamar la atención, quería que fuera el mayor a prestársela de su propia voluntad.

Aspiró el humo, dejándolo salir en pequeños círculos.

Yuya y él vivían juntos desde hace casi seis meses ya, y se había acostumbrado a su rutina.

Cada noche, en la cama, se asomaba hacia la mesilla del mayor y robaba un cigarrillo por su paquete, encendiéndolo como si nada hubiera pasado.

Y cada vez Takaki empezaba con sus diatribas sobre cómo no le gustara el hecho que fumara, le ponía siempre el ejemplo de Ryutaro, le decía que era peligroso, que si alguien lo hubiera descubierto iba a tener problemas.

Y Yuri seguía sonriéndole todo el tiempo, casi sin escucharlo, hasta que el mayor no se hartaba y mascullaba de hacer como creía.

Nunca se enfadaba en serio, y a Yuri le gustaba como se preocupara por él, esa manera excesiva de enfrentar todo, ese modo acalorado y la expresión frustrada cuando se daba cuenta de no ser considerado.

Lo amaba todo.

Desde hace una semana no le decía nada, lo dejaba humar tranquilo, ni siquiera desperdiciaba su atención girándose hacia él y notando que se había llevado el cigarrillo a los labios.

Desde hace una semana le daba respuestas monosilábicas.

Desde hace una semana cada noche, cuando creía que Yuri durmiera, lo oía llorar bajo, tratando de amortiguar el sonido en la almohada.

Desde hace cuando había peleado con Hikaru Yuya no había sido lo mismo, y Chinen no podía soportarlo.

Había pasado una noche entera diciéndole que no importaba lo que pensaba Hikaru, que no tenía que dejarse condicionar, que lo que importaba era que Yuya fuera feliz de estar con él, a pesar de la opinión de todos.

Y le había parecido que el mayor entendiera, que fuera de acuerdo con él.

Le había parecido así, hasta que no había chocado contra su mutismo, hasta que no se había visto ignorado, hasta que no había tenido que rendirse frente al hecho que Yuya no estaba enfadado con Hikaru, que no tenía éxito de odiarlo por lo que le había dicho, no tenía rencor por él.

Era triste, más que Yuri pudiera recordar de haberlo visto.

No quería verlo de esa manera; hacía demasiado daño.

Dio otra calada al cigarrillo, esta vez dejando salir el humo de manera más ruidosa, antes de tomarle el libro y cerrarlo, bajándolo en la cama con un gesto enojado.

“¿Quieres hablarme?” preguntó, enfadado.

Y no era exactamente la manera como quería dirigirse a él, pero estaba demasiado frustrado para controlarse.

“¿De qué?” contestó Yuya, levantando las cejas en aire inocente.

Yuri respiró hondo, tratando de controlar la irritación.

“De como fuiste los días pasados, Yuu. Del hecho que nada parece interesarte, que me ignoras, que ya no hablas con nadie sino por el estricto necesario. Que te... que te encerraste en ti mismo.” le dijo, directo.

No iba a fingir de ignorar el problema, cuando ambos sabían exactamente qué había uno.

“¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué finja que no haya pasado nada? ¿Qué me olvide que lo que hasta unos días atrás era mi mejor amigo me gritó en la cara que me odia y que le doy asco?” contestó, sarcástico, mientras sacudía la cabeza. “Soy feliz que tengas éxito de fingir que nada haya ocurrido, Yuri. Pero yo no puedo, no puedo fingir que todo esté bien, porque no es así.” añadió, frunciendo el entrecejo y desviando la mirada.

Chinen quería abrazarlo, decirle que iba a pasar pronto, que no iba a seguir sintiéndose tan mal.

Quería, pero no podía.

Lo veía allí, frente a sí, y todo lo que podía pensar era cuanto Hikaru lo hubiera hecho sentir mal, cuanto estuviera sufriendo y, aunque sintiéndose un poco egoísta, dentro de sí no podía evitar de sentirse celoso por ese dolor.

Dio otra calada al cigarrillo, de manera casi rabiosa, aspirando demasiado humo y luchando contra el instinto de toser.

“Entiendo. Entiendo que estás mal, que no quieres fingir que todo esté bien. Pero...” titubeó, mordiéndose un labio. “Tienes a mí, Yuya. Y querría que me hicieras sentir que mi presencia es suficiente.” murmuró, avergonzándose por sus palabras.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, mientras el menor esperaba agitado que le contestara.

Yuya se había metido a atormentarse los dedos, retorciéndolos, observándolos como si no pertenecieran a él.

“No lo es, Yuri.” susurró al final, casi asustado por sus mismas palabras.

Chinen se congeló.

Lo miró en aire de asco casi, mientras trataba de ordenar lo que acababa de decir en su mente, de darle un significado que fuera más allá de lo que sugería la lógica.

“¿No soy suficiente?” preguntó al final, en aire grave.

Fue entonces que el mayor levantó los ojos hacia él, sin tener éxito de mascarar la culpa en esos.

“Lo siento, Yuri. Yo... te quiero, de verdad. Y no digo que tu presencia no sea importante, que no ayude, sólo digo que...” suspiró, pasándose una mano en la cara. “Conozco a Hikaru desde hace cuando tenía catorce años, y siempre fue mi amigo. No puedo no pensar en lo que pasó, en cómo me hizo sentir que me hablara de esa manera. No es una cuestión de tenerte aquí o no, es algo diferente.” trató de explicar, sin mucha convicción.

Pero Chinen no pasó por alto, no podía.

“Pero si no hubiera sido por mí no habríais peleado, ¿verdad?” siseó, sarcástico. “Al final, la discusión nació por mí. Es porque piensa que seas loco a estar conmigo, porque según él me estoy burlando de ti, porque por Hikaru e realidad yo no te quiero.” añadió, más y más desdeñoso. “Pero tendrías que saberlo qué no es así, Yuya.” concluyó, echándole una mirada esperanzada.

Takaki se mordió un labio, y el menor supo qué no tenía intención de contestar.

Entonces se puso en pie a lado de la cama, mirándolo con aire casi desesperado.

“Pues elige lo que más importa por ti, Yuya.” murmuró, pasándose nerviosamente la lengua en los labios. “Elige si importa más lo que sientes por mí o el juicio de Hikaru.” añadió, en tono de desafío.

El mayor se puso pronto a su lado, envolviéndole los hombros con los brazos y abrazándolo, bajándose hasta que su cara no fue en el hueco del cuello de Chinen, y Yuri sintió sus lágrimas contra la piel, pero no tuvo compasión por esas.

No le importaba de sus lágrimas, ni ya le importaba de su dolor, en ese momento no.

Ahora sólo quería una respuesta, quería oírlo decir que elegía a él sobre todo, que no importaba lo que pensaba nadie.

Había invertido demasiado en esa relación y ese maldito amor por él para dejar que todo se rompiera por culpa de algo tan pequeño y tan, al menos por él, insignificante.

“No puedes pedirme de elegir, Chii.” murmuró Yuya, con el aire de quien encontraba absurda esa petición.

Y probablemente tenía razón.

Era loco pedirle de elegir entre lo que siempre había sido su mejor amigo y él, pero Chinen seguía viéndolo sufrir tanto que lo que quería sólo era un poco de seguridad.

La seguridad que fuera él lo correcto, lo que pudiera hacer desaparecer toda esa tristeza, lo que habría hecho así que el resto no fuera nada en comparación con lo que tenían juntos, lo que compartían.

Pero Chinen lo veía en su cara, lo había visto cada día de la semana pasada.

Aunque pudiera estar a su lado, su presencia no era suficiente para sacarle Hikaru de la mente.

Se sentía un fracaso.

“Tienes razón. No puedo pedirte de elegir.” murmuró al final, admitiendo su derrota.

Se alejó del agarre del mayor en él y se fue hacia el armario, cogiendo unas ropas y poniéndoselas rápido.

“¿Qué estás haciendo?” preguntó Yuya, yéndole cerca y cogiéndole un brazo.

“Me voy... afuera. No quiero quedarme aquí, Yuya, no quiero verte con esa mirada, no quiero hacer tratos con el hecho que piensas constantemente en Hikaru y en lo que pasó. No puedo, no soy bastante fuerte.” dijo, acabando de cambiarse.

Esa habitación empezaba a sentirse estrecha.

Se sentía sofocar, quería irse tan pronto como podía.

Yuya lo siguió hasta la puerta, sin decir una palabra hasta que no la abrió.

“¿Me estás dejando?” preguntó, en un susurro casi asustado.

Chinen se paró con una mano en la manija.

Se mordió un labio, luego suspiró y se giró hacia él.

“No. No quiero dejarte, no después de lo que hice para estar contigo.”

“Pero me estás dejando a solas.” contestó el mayor, y no había acusaciones en su tono.

Era una constatación, resignada, y Chinen se sintió malditamente culpable por eso.

“Después de todo, Yuya, Hikaru no se equivoca.” dijo, en una sonrisa triste. “Sólo soy un niño.” murmuró luego, acercándose lo bastante para darle un beso en los labios. “Te quiero, Yuya.” le dijo, saliendo de casa sin mirar hacia atrás.

En cuanto fue en la calle se paró unos segundos.

No sabía dónde ir, aún no.

Sólo sabía qué le hacía falta salir, de no tener Yuya frente a sí, de no ser obligado a tomar nota de lo que había de equivocado en esa situación, de lo que _él_ había equivocado.

Se puso a caminar, sin rumbo.

Se paró en un conbini para comprar cigarrillos, y no porque tuviera realmente gana de humar, sino porque sentía la necesidad de algo que lo atara a esa habitación, a ese olor rancio de humo, a esas noches pasadas con Yuya sin hacer nada especial, momentos que le parecían a años luz de distancia.

Encendió uno, ignorando quienquiera pudiera verlo o cualquiera pudiera pasar.

Aspiró, dejando que el humo le entrara en los pulmones, cerrando brevemente los ojos y saboreando ese olor agrio .

Luego, como si fuera improvisamente asqueado, lo apagó, machacándolo bajo la suela del zapato.

¿Quién quería engañar?

_Me estás dejando a solas._

No tendría que haber sido así.

Le habría gustado tener la fuerza de quedarse con él, que le diera igual lo que sentía, de priorizar a él sin que nada importara, sin que importara su sentirse rechazado, sin dejar que Hikaru fuera una sombra en su relación.

Pero había fracasado.

Siguió caminando, sintiendo las lágrimas en los ojos.

Tuvo gana de arrancarse la ropa, de arrancarse la piel, porque no se sentía cómodo, porque era impregnado con ese olor.

Y Yuya tal vez tenía razón.

El olor agrio del humo, no caía bien a un niño.


End file.
